


Five Gets A Dog

by raspberriesnchocolate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Five doesn't know how to take care of a dog, Fluff, Gen, he also sucks at naming things, it's okay he can read, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberriesnchocolate/pseuds/raspberriesnchocolate
Summary: Just a plot bunny in my head. Five had a dog in the comics, and I know that animals survived because there were vultures tryna snatch Five's stuff in his flashbacks.Five finds a puppy and begrudgingly decides to adopt it.





	Five Gets A Dog

It’s been two years since Five’s been stranded here. He found Dolores, so he’s not that lonely, anymore.

 

It was a hot day (when wasn’t it a hot day, anymore?) when he stumbles upon a sad sight.

 

A dead mother dog and her pups in the middle of the road, flies buzzing around the corpse.

 

“Yeesh, that’s rough. Sorry you had to see that, Dolores.” Five turns to see Dolores. She has a pinched expression, mighty uncomfortable.

 

He was going to bike forward when he heard it.

 

_ “Yip!”  _ Five looked at Dolores, who urged him to check.

 

So he got down from his bike, creeping towards the dog, leaning over to see a tiny puppy, wriggling around its mother, trying to get her to wake up.

 

Five sighed. That was pretty sad, but he can’t do anything about it, so he boards his bike once more.

 

Dolores caught his eye, giving him the  _ look. _

 

“No.” He responds, wagging his finger at her.

 

She started to pout.

 

“You know I can’t.”

 

She’s upset, now. The puppy had crawled towards the shade of his bike and wagon, panting next to his foot.

 

“I don’t even know how!” He argues, to which she gives him another look.

 

_ You’ll figure it out,  _ the look tells him.

 

He growls and groans, scooping up the puppy and raising it to eye level.

 

“I’m not doing this for you,” he tells it. It yips again, licking his nose.

 

He jolts back, perplexed, before turning an shooting Dolores a look.

 

“Here, since you wanted it so badly.” Five placed the puppy next to Dolores, moving his jacket in a sort of nest. It seemed comfortable, falling asleep instantly.

He can see how thrilled Dolores is, and it brought a grin to his own face. Well, until he realized he needed to name it.

 

Five was never one for names, so he picked the puppy up again, cradling it in the crook of his arm. It nuzzled into the space there, breathing hot air into his elbow.

 

He mulled over it for a moment, thinking of names. 

 

He doesn’t want to name it after anybody he knew, that would get weird pretty quickly. Five looks down at the puppy, feeling the tiny thump of its tail against his forearm.

 

“Dog.” He decides, gently placing it back with Dolores. “I’ll name you Dog.”

 

With that, he gets back on his bike, pedaling back to the library, which doubled as his house.

 

Once he arrived, he placed Dolores on her favorite chair, promising to be back soon. He took the puppy in his arms once more and headed to the nearest standing grocery store.

 

Five scanned the isles, eyes bugging out at the amount of dog-food that survived.

 

“You’re very lucky, Dog.” He mutters, to which Dog yips.

 

He’s about to grab a bag when he notices another bag.

 

_ Puppy chow,  _ it reads. Five tilted his head at it, reading the age on it.

 

“How old are you?” He asks Dog, lifting him- oh, it’s a her- up.

 

Dog just yips and tries to lick his nose. He lets her.

 

“I’ll just get both,” Five decides, placing Dog in his pocket and hefting each bag on his shoulders.

 

“You need water, huh?” He says as he passes an isle of water bottles and barrels.

 

He finds two bowls, balancing them between his teeth and heading home.

 

Five can tell that Dolores thinks he looks funny. He retrieved Dog out of his pocket and let her roam around.

 

He finds a corner to put the dog-food in, placing the bowls down before sitting across from Dolores.

 

“I hope you know I’m doing this for you,” He says. Dolores is understanding and grateful. There’s a hint of pride there, too.

 

Five smiles back at her before standing up to see that Dog has peed on the floor. With how dry and dusty the library is, it dries quickly, but leaves a stain.

 

“Don’t do that!” He frowned down at the puppy. She cowered back, whimpering. Five cursed and scooped her up.

 

“I’m sorry, Dog, I’m sorry. You’re just not allowed to do that. I didn’t mean to snap.” He comforts the tiny animal, her whimpers subsiding. He sees Dolores out of the corner of his eye. She looks surprised at how caring he is towards Dog. If he was being honest, so was Five. He had to admit, the feeling of a moving being nuzzling into the crook of his arm took the weight off his shoulders.

 

He put her back down, walking to fill up a bowl. Dog followed, tiny limbs waddling over to the bowls.

 

She lapped at the water loudly, splashing it everywhere. It reminds Five of Luther. While she does that, Five puts puppy food in the other bowl.

 

When she eats, she makes little growly noises that muffle when she chews. Five can’t help but find it objectively cute. Vanya liked dogs, he thought. She would help him take care of Dog.

 

“Are you done?” Dog doesn’t reply, waddling back over to him and trying to crawl into his lap. 

 

Five picked her up and walked to his bed, which was two mattresses stacked on top of each other. He was about to put her there when he remembered her peeing incident.

 

He finds an extra pillow, placing it in a box and placing the box at the head of his bed.

 

“Here you go.” Five put the puppy in the box, getting ready for bed himself.

 

Through the crumbled walls of the library, he sees the sky bleed to orange and pink, and finally to black. He stares up at the stars, knowing that he really isn't alone under the big, dark sky.

 

He listens to Dog breathe, drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as fluff? I don't understand how tags work.


End file.
